John C
by Naruto12300
Summary: This is a story about John C and his friends Loc, Denis and Smoke. It has a resmbelance to San Andreas, but more of a standalone. San andreas fans will love this! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!
1. Ch 1 Back In LA

_-----JOHN C--------CHAPTER 1---------BACK IN LA_

_I am going to tell you my story... My name is John Carlons, nicknamed JC. I grew up in Los Angeles. My family was particularly poor. We lived in a small house on the East side of town. When I was 10, we moved into New York, hoping to get a better life. It only made things worse. We were forced into a small, cheap apartment. My mom, Marylin got a job as a Janitor in a department store. Most of our food was from trash bins. By the time I was 15, it was obvious we had to leave back home...  
When I got back, I realized that a lot changed. The city was tearing its self apart with gangs, drugs, violence, corruption... The city was headed for disaster. My old L. A. friends were either in gangs, dead, or out on the streets with nothing but addictions to alcohol and narcotics. At 18, I joined my friends gang, the West Street families. Things were hard being a gangster, but I held on. I am now 22. I am black, with black reggie hair. I have no facial hair. I am tall, skinny, but strong. I've used weapons. I've killed people. I've even been arrested by some corrupt cops that framed me for something I didn't do. I have good friends in the hood. There's Loc, a mid-length white man with an attitude problem. He's definately the strongest member of West Street( we call it WSF.) Everyone respects him, but nobody likes him, except for Smoke. He's the odd one in the group. He likes to party a lot, and isn't as much of a gangster as the rest of us. Thats why nobody likes him. The last main guy would have to be Denis. He loves gambling and has a small alcohol problem. Hes short and Chubby. However, hes probably our best pistol hitman because of his pistol experience as a small child._

**3 years later. 25 years old**_  
_  
"You there Loc?" I called out.  
"Naw. He went to some weapon trade with the Hoods." Smoke replied.  
"Damn man. I told him not to mess with the Hoods. Their trouble man. Lets roll!" I commanded.   
Smoke didn't seem to like the fact we were heading straight into Hood territory. Hoods were our sworn enemy and we, where theirs. Just as we reached downtown L. A., their main territory swarming with Hoods, where Loc was, they started shooting. Smoke was driving, so I grabbed my Ingram Uzi and started shooting. Bullets fired both directions. This was one tight mission we were getting ourselves into.  
"What was Loc thinking?!?" I screamed.  
"I dont know! He said somethin' about ammo crates in trade for smokes!" Smoke answered.  
"Man. He stupid." I ended, shooting for my life at the Hoods.  
I saw some of our gang members fighting.   
"Yo'! Smoke! Pull up, some members of the family are here!" I commanded him.  
He pulled up to the edge of the street and slammed on the breakes, so not to hit the members.  
"Get in! Get in! Get in!" Me and smoke shouted.  
"A'ight! Chill. Let's get outta' here!" One of them screamed.  
It looked like some of Loc's friends... We kept on driving until we finally got to the old shipping docks, where supposedly Loc was dealing with the Hoods. We ran through the front gate and saw some Hoods guarding a specific building.  
"Sssh. It's risky to try and take 'em all out. We'll head to the back where there's less of 'em." I whispered.  
"Right..." Smoke answered.  
We crawled to the back of the building and peeked around the corner. Two guards. We took out our silenced mm9 pistols.  
"I'll take the left one. Smoke, take the right. You guys keep a look out." I commanded.  
They noded their heads and moved out. I took out the guard I was supposed to, and right after that, Smoke took out the other one.  
"Yo'! Theres some coming from the front. Their not suspicious, but it could be a threat." One gang member explain.  
"A'ight. Hmm... Take em out. Same time. Just shoot. Silenced weapons only." I whispered.  
We all started shooting. Easy. We snuck into the building, where we saw a gun pointed to Loc's head.  
"Oh s man! They already got him. We need to be quick!"

We ran in. I took the left, smoke took the right, and the others went down the middle. We were in position and ready to do an ambush. Smoke waited for my signal. I waited a few seconds until I knew it was time. I signalled him and he signalled the others. We took out our weapons. I used my AK47. Smoke had a M19.  
I signalled again, and as I did, we fired. The Hoods were alerted. Loc managed to run away. Once they were dead, we ran to Loc.  
"Loc, what were you thinkin' man?!?" I screamed  
"Yo', I came with Denis, but he ran off!"  
"Well you need to tell da' hood before you go on a suicide mission! Now c'mon, we need to get outta' here!"  
We ran out of the building, picking of the last of the Hoods on our way. We got out of the docks and into the car safely.  
"We're goin' right through downtown! Shoot, man, shoot!" I screamed  
We left the beach area, right into downtown. There were more hoods this time, but more of us. We were more prepared.  
After a while, we reached West Street.

"A'ight. We stay low, don't see each other for atleast 2 days. Dont do anything stupid!"

We jumped out of the car and ran to our houses. I was hungry. My stomach felt empty. I went to the kitchen. Most of my food was gone. Denis was probably here. Most people in the gang just went into each others houses. I wasn't surprised. I found some stuff to eat. Not much, but enough for now. I'd probably head for some pizza later on.  
The rest of the day wan't too special. I went for pizza as I guessed, went to a house party down at Lake Shore, one of our allies territories, and I went to my old friends reunion. The next day was kinda' foggy. I decided to go to the cemetery. A lot of my friends died. Lil tom... Ice... Barber... Even the founder of the gang, Cris, was dead. I found some other WSF members here. I went back to my car, but just as I was about to leave, I heard a gun shot. I ran back. he gang members were dead. I looked out and saw some Hoods. They weren't supposed to be here, but they were. I hid behind a tombstone and got out my cell phone. I called Mount, my friend from the Groves. They owned this area.  
"Mount! Yo'. Listen. Im at the cemetery. Lake Shore. There are hoods here! I need your help man!"  
"A'ight. Ill come pick you up. Get ready!"  
The hoods were coming closer and closer. I was shooting, but was just no match for them. There were too many. I saw once slim hope though. A big group of them were standing right infront of an explosive barell. I shot the barell, taking out a number of them. There were still a lot. I looked for something I could use. My gun was already out of ammo. I saw some more of my gang members fighitng it out. I took out my cell phone and radio'd them in.  
"Yo'. Look to your left. Its JC. Mount, my friend, he comin' to pick me up. Get here somehow!" I told them. Mount finally came as they rushed over here.  
"Cmon, cmon, get in!" Mount called to me. By now, the Hoods were mad and they were trying hard to kill us. I guess I just had respect in the city. I was the one who got most of the WSF territory. We hopped in the car and slammed on the gas.  
"JC, homie, would you know why Hoods are here?" Mount asked me.  
"Naw man. They might wanna try and get your turft. Might also have something to do with Loc's deal."  
"Oh yea. Heard about it. Seemed pretty stupid." Mount laughed.  
When we got back to the hood, Denis and Loc were waiting for me. It looked liek there was another mission for us.   
"Hey. What are you doin'? Where were you JC? Had me worried sick!"  
"I was down at the Lake Shore Cemetery, Mounts turf. Hoods weren't supposed to be there. Mount came to pick me up." I explained.  
"Whateva'. Just try not to get into trouble. I have something for you... Listen. You need to go down to Ganton hills and find a contact in the name of G. Hispanol. Dont know his first name. Your going to find him and bring him here alive. There won't be any resistance. This guy's an allie so you wont have any trouble with him or his hood." Denis explained.  
"Right. I'll go find him." I hotwired a car on the street and headed on my way. I found him easily. He was waiting at a bus stop looking for me. He came in, we went to a burger place on the way back and came to the hood. It was all easy. I had no troubles. When he found Denis, they went into Denis's house. It was private. No-body else went in. When they came out, they told me to take Hisp back to his hood. That's when the hard part started.

On our way back to his hood, we came across the police. It was 22nd division. The most hated in the city. 


	2. Ch 2 Gang Bangers

--------JOHN C------Ch 2--------GANG BANGERS

_The 22nd division is hated by all gangsters. They are a corrupt group of cops. Their nickmane was GTE. They wanted to stop gang violence in LA, but they also liked arresting innocent people. There are 3 cops in the group. Their names are kept private, so nobody knows. _

_  
_"Oh s! GTE'S HERE!" I screamed. Islammed on the gas. They noticed me. I was in a car with the WSF logo on it. They jumped into their car and started chasing.  
"Hisp! Take my gun! Back seat! Slow down the cops!"  
He started to shoot their car. I couldn't say he was the best aimer, but he had a strong rigger finger. He kept shooting until they slowed down. They turned left on a side-street.  
"Be ready. They gonna' pop up on us!"  
That they did. On the other side of the alley, they came out infront of us. I drifted into a side-street heading towards the highway. The exit was just ahead, but there was a police car blocking it. I speeded to the other side of the bridge and took the exit onto the highway. I had tp dpdge 3 cars before being able to get onto the right side of the tracks. We lost the cops.  
"We lost 'em."   
"Good. Wer'e almost there." After a minute or so, we arrived. I dropped him off, and drove home with ease.  
For the next few days, I stook low, at home. Nothing happened of any interest. My friends stayed low aswell. A lot happened with Loc, Hisp, and how the Hoods assasulted me. After a little bit, I heard news of the Riders, another gang in LA, were getting new turf. Some of it ours. My new mission was to head down to North Park and defend it from Riders... I head down with smoke and 2 other gang members. Denis, Loc, and a bunch of other members came to support. When we got there, the area was flooding with Riders. There was about 40 of us, and 70 of them. Their vice-leaders were there. I was granted control of 18 men. I told them to follow me as I took position behind a bridge in the middle of the park, one of the weak spots in the hood. I signaled Smoke to head to the North-west and take a stand. Loc was on the south entrance. Denis was on the East entrance. We waited a few minutes before Denis called me, Loc, and Smoke to start attack. When I got the signal, I told my men and we started shooting. They were alert and shot back right away. They had a strong resistance.  
"Come on. We can't lose this turf!" Some more re-iforcements came in. About 3 more cars.  
"JC, keep your people alive! That's everyone we can spare!" Smoke called in to me.  
"A'ight. I'll try Smoke."  
We kept firing. A few gnagsters died, on both sides. I ran to a different position and started shooting. My uzi ran out so I used my M19. It was a lot easier to use than my Ingram. More effeicient. As one of my men died, I ducked and rolled to a different position. The fight went on for about an hour before I got to go home. I was really tired. It was a long fight. My leg was shot and we lost about 20 family members... About now, I felt really hungry. I jumped into my car and head over to the pizza place. There were no particular gangsters. Just some drug dealers, piraters, and alcoholics. I heard talk of GTE being just down the street, but I didn't believe them. I got a slice of pizza and walked to my car. I drove home safely, wondering abou GTE and the Hood. I saw Denis out on the street.

"sup, Denis."

"Fuck off…" He muttered.

"What's wrong homie?"

"Everything! The hoods are fucking with us man! Loc almost got killed, and you almost got wasted at Mounts territory! To make shit worse, the Riders are here, and their starting a war on us!"  
"A'ight. Listen, homie. What we gotta do. We gonna head over to downtown, we need to cover their main house, and fuck up their leader. That'll make 'em run like dogs!" I suggested.

"A'ight. Listen JC. Tell Loc and Smoke to bring as many members and allies as they can. Tell 'em to meet me under the freeway bridge. You come too. This is gonna be the big one…"

_I told Loc and Smoke what Denis said. They brought about 15 full cars of gangsters, plus my and denis's car. That made about 65 gang members. We were all under freeway bridge, waiting for Denis. He told me he had to do some last-minute work. I have no idea what that could have been, but it was most likely to be something to do with the mission. He finally came after about 20 minutes. We were all waiting. _

"Ok motha'fuckars! TODAY, we gonna make the Hoods run like dogs! We're gonna take down their leader with fuckin' glory!..."

I saw a small tear run down his face. He continued talking about the plan of how to kill the leader. It was pretty complex. I had to lead my members to the right side of the house, wait for signal 1 and move to the back, wait for signal 2 and head onto the roof. At signal 3, I would get into the house through a skylight, and take out any resistance with a silenced weapon. I must hide the bodies. Loc, Smoke, Denis, and the rest would come through a different entrance and we would meet in the kitchen then split. I would go to the living room and wait for signal 4. That was the signal to run into lounge with any weapon necessary and take out the leader and his men. At this point, everyone would be chanrging with me. Then when everthing was done, we'd get into our cars and head over to the meeting point which was at East downtown behind the Champmen Half Hotel. We would be briefed with further instructions there, but if anything was to happen there, our emergency plan was to goto safe zone 1. My safe zone 1 was the burger place. There was also a second safe zone. Mine was a car modding garage in the North market. The plan seemed perfect… We went out and got ready for the assault. I drove to the house and snuck to the side of it. It was a short while before everyone else was ready and Loc signed out signal 1. I sprinted over to the back, making sure to duck under all the windows. I looked through the back door and quickly hided my head because of an on-coming Hood. My heart was pounding. If we were caught now, it would be all over. Luckily he didn't see anything, and there came signal 2. I climbed up the ladder that was positioned onto the roof. I looked down the skylight that was supposed to go down and saw 3 Hoods. I got my gun ready, loaded for fire. I aimed at the first One. I looked at Loc impatiently to signal 3. There It came. I looked back at the Hood, scoped my gun at his head and shot. Beautiful. Right beside the ear. I quickly shot the other two. One in the heart, the other in the neck. I jumped into the house. One hood that walked down the hallway, noticed the dead body and got alerted. I quickly took him out before he said anything. I dragged the bodies into a closet and ran through some other rooms, killin some more Hoods until we finally met in the kitchen. My heart way pounding. The leader of a gang was watching TV 2 rooms away from me. I snuck extra-carefully into the living room, trying to find Loc. I finally found him, in a hallway on the other side of the lobby.

When I saw signal 4, my heart blasted as I jumped in with my M4, blasting bullets everywhere. 2 guys died right beside me.

"Oh fuck! Shoot!!!" The Hood leader shouted as he ran out through a back door.

"JC! After him! We need him dead!" Denis shouted to me.

I started sprinting hard. I almost caught him when a Hood interrupted me. Then he got onto a motorbike. I did too. It was now a bike chase. I sped up close to him and started shooting, but he made a suicide jump onto the freeway. I did too. This chase meant a life-time of respect to me. It also meant my life. We quickly race through oncoming traffic on the wrong side of the freeway for a while, shooting eachother, before finally going up an exit. I chased him through the streets and side alleys for a while. After about 20 minutes, he made a huge jump of a small ramp down onto Steadway park, and I still followed him. I didn't stop shooting and driving. After a very very long time of jumps, shooting, drifting, and hard breaking, he ran into a dead end and luckily, he was unarmed. I heard Hoods coming, so I while pointing a gun to his head, ran up, grabbed his throat and put a gun to his head, using him as a hostage. I covered my head and body with his so they couldn't shoot me.

"Tell them to leave!" I shouted into their leaders ear.

"Never! I'd rather they shoot me and you. Your going to kill me anyways!" I tightened my grip on his neck.

"Tell them to leave you ass!"

"I won't!" I saw Smoke and about 10 of our men standing behind the Hoods, smiling. I smiled back.

"Signal 4!!!" I roared as Smoke and the men shot the Hoods down. I pushed the leader and shot him in the back of the head.

"Haha!' I laughed as Smoke walked to me.

"You can't beat the WSF. You know that homie!" We laughed. Just then Loc and Denis sped in.

"You guys alright? Is the leader dead?"

"Yea man. We fine, and I picked off their leader." I answered.

"Perfect. JC, I owe you so tel you what . Im givin' you privileges of West Street Family leader!" Loc told me.

My eyes shone up. That meant a lot to me. I bent over to pat Loc on the back.

"Thank you, homie! A'ight. I think we should all split up for now. C'mon homies!"

And to that, I hopped on the bike I used and drove home. The next month was peaceful. No problem with any other gangs.


	3. Ch 3 Hawk Ridge is for lovers

------JOHN C---------CH. 3--------HAWK RIDGE IS FOR LOVERS

_For the first time since I was 18, there was peace. The worlds darkest hour, just became my finest. Even Loc seemed to be a little nicer and sympathetic. I guess the Hoods just came to LA and took to worst of us and shoved it in our faced and with them gone, everything was alright. I could say that life couldn't be better that right now. The leaf of the city shone, and as it did, the sun burned it down. What was joy, after about 2 months, became hate, and pain. I _ _was out with my friend Mount, in the Countryside town of Montgomery, when I saw something horrible. I tried to quench the trauma, but it was getting to half of me. There was Smoke, and Denis. The 2 I thought where my homies. I knew them since I was 5. I grew up with them. I saw them with the Hoods and the police. Smoke shot a family member. They were killing WSF members away from the city. A tear came down my face. I swallowed hard…_

"Im sorry holmes." Mount told me, trying to be supportive. I heard rumors from my peers and I went through some shit. I realized that they came here every Saturday. Sorry if I did the wrong thing dude.

"No homie. You did the right thing. I need to tell Lo…" I gasped in shock.

"Oh shit! Mount get your best homies and meet me up in Hawk Ridge. We seriously need to get out of here! I need to save Loc!!" I screamed as I dashed out of the car. I ran for the nearest transportation. A motorbike. I elbowed the driver and sped off as fast as I could. I tried calling Loc on my cell phone but there was no answer. I drove as fast as I could. There was the freeway, and a truck blocking it. I quickly dodged the truck and made a jump for the worst onto the freeway. I skidded on the burning ashfalt until I drifted into position and sped off.

"Shit!!! Ok… I need to think…" I thought to myself.

"Wer'e going to Hawk Ridge. Stay low… Ahah! My mom has friends in New York that should remember me. We'll go there." I continued.

I dodged the oncoming traffic as if it was nothing, but I knew every single car that passed by me was a challenge of life or death. However, I knew I had to save Loc. Better to try than to die without Loc. I drifted right off the freeway and into a street. I found a shortcut in an alley. I was almost at home. I turned the street and ran down to the end of it. That's when I saw it…

The whole street, atleast where the gang lived, was destroyed. Loc's car was there, destroyed. His house, and my house. But Denis's and Smoke's were fine. It was obvious they did this. I fell to the ground as I thought to myself how Denis and Smoke could do this to me and Loc. We all used to be so tight. We'd do everything together.

I called Loc again. I was happy to heard him pick up. He was alive, and perfectly fine.

"Loc! Listen homie! Smoke and Denis turned on us! They with the Hoods and Cops. They tried to kill us by blowing ur cribs! We need to head to Hawk Ridge and stay low! Trust me!" I screamed through the cell phone hoping that Loc would understand.

"Well… A'ight. Where to meet?"

"Come to West Street as quick as you can. Bring a capable car, it's gonna' be a long trip!" I answered him and hung up. I quickly found some cover and waited for Loc. I finall saw his car come in.

"Holly shit holmes! Our houses got totally messed, yet, Denis's and Smoke's are fine! Even Riders, down the street got blown. I think you where right JC. Let's roll!"

"A'ight Loc. Quick. I have a really bad feeling. I'll explain everything as we go." I just hoped Loc would understand. As we drove to Hawk Ridge, I explained everything to him. How I saw Smoke and Denis with the Hoods and Cops doing a deal and killing family members in Montgomery. Also how Mount heard a rumor. It was a long drive. As I drove, I felt as if m life was empty. Everything felt wrong.

"Aw shit. I don't feel good." I complained.

"Here, homie. I'll drive."

"A'ight. Keep going up this highway." I pulled up on the side of the road. I feltnauseous, and my stomach was probably trying to kill me. It made me feel more sick, seeing two teens French kissing on the side of the road. I felt as if I WAS going to pass out, and that I did. I woke up in Hawk Ridge. Loc woke me up.

"Haha! You slept al the way. Were here!" Loc poured water into my face. It felt frozen cold.

"Damn, Loc. Oh shit!" I wope the water off with my shirt.

"Listen Loc. We need to rent a house out here. Were gonna' stay down for a while and then… Just chill… After a few days, we gonna head over to San Diego. Get a plane ride to New York. Live with my moms friends."

"Ok John. Why are you doing all of this shit. It's two people. So what if they betrayed us? We have the family you know."

"Loc! This might not seem like a lot, but they have a lot on their side. We'll join a gang, get some respect, then start a gang. After a bit, we'll head back to home. We just need to rest from LA. Trust me. When I was a kid I went there. Remember? Trust me bro!"

"Well… Alright…"

A few days passed by in Hawk Ridge. I spent a lot of the time thinking about everything that happened in this past while. Especially with the latest event. I just didn't understand how this could all come in play. I started thinking backwards. What if, this was all a trap from the beginning. What if they were Hoods or Cops and they were fucking with my mind, gaining my trust, then trying to blow my fucking heart right out of my chest. I sat beside a wall on the grass, thinking about this. Every single bad emotion I knew was what I felt. I couldn't think. I hit my heard hard on the concrete to focus myself. The blood rushed out like an ocean and the pain was intense. I thought back to life as a kid. It seemed so free. So easy. Now I know life ain't like that.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! We need to get the fuck outta' here! Dammit! LOC! WERE LEAVING! NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs walking towards the car. I got in, slaming the door behind me. I dropped my head on the steering wheel, crying, trying not to. I raised my head and started driving, South, directly to San Diego.

"Where going to New York."

When we arrived at the San Diego airport, I got out of the car, parking it in the parking area. I ran over to the terminal and purchased a ticket. The waiting line was pretty long. Then came security. That line was shorter. Only about 20 minutes. I waited impatiently until I came up to the security guard. I put my bags on the scanner. They scanned fine. I didn't have any guns, drugs, or illegal items. I knew it would make trouble.

"Alright Mr. John Carlsons. Your safe to go." The guard told me as he handed me my bag. He scanned Loc.

"Alright Mr. Arnold Carlsons. Your good to go…"

_Yes, Loc is my brother. We've been trying to hide it, and just our blood-line family knows. We keep it private. We would be too embarrassed to tell anyone._


End file.
